


Mistress of the Hour

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Workers, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Threesome, Sex Worker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a two whores thirty percent off discount, Jemma seizes the opportunity.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress of the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #20 Sex Workers  
> Betaread as always by the amazing lanalucy, who also suggested the title.

As usual at this time of day, Bobbi and May were sitting at the bar waiting for customers. During the after work happy hour at the establishment, they gave a two whores thirty percent off discount.  

When they felt someone approaching they turned on their bar stools, each with a glass of champagne in her hand and an alluring smile on her lips.   

“Nerdy in a very sexy kinda way,” Bobbi said huskily. “I like it.”  

“T-thanks, I-I guess,” Jemma stuttered, pushing up the glasses on her nose.   

May slid from her stool. “No need to be nervous, honey. I promise, we’ll take good care of you.” She let a suggestive hand travel down the girl’s arms. “I’m Trinity,” May introduced herself and pointed at Bobbi. “And this is Xena.”  

“Matches the outfits.” Jemma gestured at them. May wore a black skin-tight leather outfit, while Bobbi looked like a slutty amazon warrior. “Call me… Mistress.”  

“As you wish, Mistress,” May replied with a small smirk, noticing their customer grow more confident. “What can we do for do?”  

Jemma blushed fiercely. “I just want to watch,” she admitted. “While you touch and fuck each other - only on my command.”  

May and Bobbi exchanged a quick look and confirmed their agreement with a nod. “Then I suggest we take this to my room. I have the larger selection of toys and accessories,” May said, extending one hand to Bobbi and one to their Mistress for the next hour.

  The End


End file.
